


IJN Combined High Seas Fleet

by gabrielchiong11



Series: Summoning the Empire of Japan [2]
Category: High School Fleet | Haifuri (Anime), 日本国召喚 - みのろう | Nihonkoku Shoukan - Minorou
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Navy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielchiong11/pseuds/gabrielchiong11
Summary: During the events when the Harekaze were accused for mutiny, when the Graf Spee attacked, and even the night battle with the I-201 Submarine. When, unbeknownst to them, a fleet of an unknown, yet, familiar Navy lurks the Pacific seeking to take the world by storm. Follow the Harekaze as they are about to face a strong fleet with a weapon unfamiliar to this world. Aircraft.
Series: Summoning the Empire of Japan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981283





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't HaiFuri nor Nihonkoku Shoukan. They belong to their respective owners.

"Sir, we have intercepted a message from the Destroyer Harekaze to the Submarine I-201 from Toumai High."

"What does it say."

"It says, ' **We are from the Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School. Destroyer Ship Harekaze. We have no intention of fighting.'** That was what the message roughly conveyed, sir."

"So they have no intention of fighting, huh? Is this the same ship that mutinied and sank the Sarushima? Was the captive mistaken for this information"

"Most likely not, sir. Chief Signal Officer, who had intercepted the message, says that the Harekaze used active sonar on the I-201 as well as the message was based on the same method."

"...They're amateurs, aren't they?" the man remarked rather sarcastically.

_Who in the right mind would use active sonar to contact a submarine peacefully!? That's equivalent to declaring war on a goddamn country!_

If you're a competent Sonar Technician or Operator in a Destroyer, you shouldn't be doing that, _literally_.

Submarines _never_ use active sonar even though they have it. Being a sub means being hidden - it also comes a catchy motto "We listen, but we don't talk" - and using active means giving their position to the world. If a sub uses active, just a few pings and they are about to fire.

From a tactical viewpoint of using active sonar for a Destroyer-gone-renegade. Active gives you a much more precise picture that you will need if you want to deliberately fire on something. Active was only used to get an accurate range for a firing solution.

However, in a boat-on-boat situation that one ping says, "I've found you, you're in my sights and now I have a very accurate firing solution."

This would end in a grave misunderstanding.

A misunderstanding they would use to exploit to its fullest.

"Anything else that we might've missed?"

"They've damaged the Graf Spee before the Submarine I-201's encounter, sir."

"Anything else other than that?"

"One of the twenty captives is a former member of the Blue Mermaids now sailor for an Instructor Ship, and one of the twenty people who were on board the Sarushima that we've captured."

" _Other_ than that?"

"That we have currently 688 ships, some of which were obsolete Destroyers that have been assigned to a secondary role(?)."

The man in charge gave out an exasperated sigh, "It's been eight days. Eight days on sea, since the entire Combined Fleet had been transported to this world. Twice we've been transported to another world. Isolated and under strict orders of the Admiral who was somehow transported along with us. Sank a goddamn Destroyer ship that looks suspiciously too much American for my taste. And now, a sailor in front of me has been infected by some sort of stupidity-induced disease of this world." he silently said, mostly to himself.

After they had defeated the oh-so barbaric kingdom that threatened to conquer the Principality and neighboring Kingdom that the Empire of Japan had so conveniently made several trade deals with.

Like before, it all had happened so suddenly.

"What should we do now, sir?"

"For now, observe. After they have handled Toumai's Submarine, we sink that sub afterward with all hands. The instructor of Toumai High will contact the so-called Blue Mermaids and they would likely put the blame the sinking towards the Harekaze. After that, contact Task Force I-400, under the command of Rear-Admiral Misaki Akito, they should be waiting to intercept the Harekaze from their predicted escape route."

"Yes, Rear-Admiral Munetani Yamashiro, sir!"

* * *

**Earlier.**

The Imperial Japanese Navy, or IJN for short, was arguably the strongest naval force in the New World.

With only 24 ships (13 Destroyers, 6 Light Cruisers, and 5 Battleships) had won a naval battle against the 4,400 obsolete sail-ships of the medieval era and a large air wing of 150 Wyverns - that can reach a maximum speed of 230 km/h - in the Great Battle of the Rodenius Sea.

That naval battle will later be described as more of a massacre rather than a "battle".

Having sunk 4,200 ships out of 4,400; annihilating all 150 flying creatures of fantasy _without_ a single casualty from the 24-ship Task Force that was sent to intercept the combined fleet. It was a decisive battle.

A decisive battle of epic proportions that most of the senior flag officers of the Imperial Navy had dreamed longingly since their decisive victory in the Battle of Tsushima against the Imperial Russian Navy during the Russo-Japanese War.

Having much more control over the enemy's territorial waters, they were wreaking havoc on their enemy as they made a major naval blockade on the coast of a nation that was one-fourth the size of Australia. Effectively cutting them off from any shipping lanes and sinking of any that dared to have raised the flag of their enemy.

However, on the 5th Month and 1st Day of the natives' Central Calendar of the Year 1639 - the Gregorian Calender equivalent would May 1st, 1948 - a mysterious phenomenon had occurred.

They had, once again, been transported to another world.

But this time, the Imperial Navy was the ones that had been transported.

The bulk that made up the IJN had ended up in this entirely new world, Admiral Yamamoto Isoroku, Commander-in-Chief of the entire Combined Fleet, had ordered all submarines under his command that had transported with them to survey the seas of this world.

They all complied with his orders.

One of the submarines that were sent to scour the seas was the Submarine Aircraft Carrier, I-400.

The I-400 was the lead ship of the I-400-class Submarines that were the submarines the world has ever seen. Far larger than their Axis allies, as well as their enemies' submarines, could ever compare.

Boasting a maximum range that allows them to travel around the world one and a half times, they were the brainchild of the same Admiral that had led the IJN as their Commander-in-Chief.

Aside from their overall size, they are capable of housing three Torpedo-Dive Bomber Floatplanes each. They were designed to launch these same aircraft to any Allied nations in the world.

However, after experiencing the setbacks of having a large submarine, it would be impossible to have operated these large submarines during the Pacific War against the Western Giant.

It would have been deemed impossible if it weren't the timely, or in this case, sudden transfer to the New World.

With their Emperor issuing a five-year-long isolation policy, the Navy had enough time to address the glaring problems the I-400 Submarines have.

I-400-class subs were retrofitted with a wieldy and relatively easy to maneuver while surfaced, owing to their now-large rudders. They had adjusted the superstructure to prevent the sub to veer off course during any strong wind. The maximum safe diving depth of the I-400-class submarine was lowered by half of its tested depth, which allows the submarine to dive at not too steep an angle in an emergency.

Because of their large aircraft hangers and conning tower, all I-400-class subs had significant visual and radar signatures on the surface and could be detected by aircraft relatively easily.

To combat this, Naval Technicians introduced a special coating that was recently discovered in the New World that allowed the I-400-class to be invisible even the most advance radar Japan could produce to date.

The element used on the coating was appropriately called "Mithril".

Dive time was significantly improved to allow them to rival their US counterparts in terms of Diving speed, which made the boats easier to escape from the air when caught on the surface.

Even when submerged and traveling at an improved speed of six knots, the now-adjusted superstructure can allow the helmsman to easily steer a straight course with relative ease. When conducting a torpedo attack, the captain has an easier time to take into account compared when the subs had an offset design that would force the captain to take into account his larger turning circle to starboard than to port.

During the isolation policy, submarines in the Imperial Navy were installed with air-conditioning to control temperatures in tropic waters, which also includes flush toilets that the crew sailing in these submersible sea vessels were extremely grateful for.

They have installed cold storage for food that greatly improves the crew's diet while adding adequate sleeping quarters that made some of the crew more grateful as they won't have to sleep on the decks or in passageways inside the sub.

It was these significant improvements that allowed the I-400-class Submarines a more formidable force to be reckoned with.

Fortunately, it was these advantages that allowed them to capture twenty sailors of the sinking Sarushima that they were able to gain information of strategic importance for the Imperial Navy.

Now armed with the knowledge gain from the twenty captives, the Combined Fleet under Admiral Yamamoto will take this world by storm.

Now, there were two important questions.

One, how would they go back?

Second, does this world's Japan still has the Emperor?

* * *

IJN Composition: 700+ ships

Fleet Carriers: 22

Light Carriers: 8

Escort Carriers: 12

Seaplane Tenders: 12

Fast Battleships: 4

Battleships: 11

Heavy Cruisers: 18

Light Cruisers: 28

Destroyers: 377

Submarines: 196 (All of them are I-class Submarines)

Total Carrier Aircraft: 1,803

Seaplanes: 109


	2. I-400

April 9th 8:00. Kagerou-class Destroyer, Harekaze.

The entire bridge was silent.

After hearing that their principal, and a certain Deputy-Captain's mother, has ordered all vessels back to school - that includes the Harekaze - adding that she won't abandon any of her students.

It was uplifting new! They were going back to their school after being accused of mutiny against the Sarushima, attacked deliberately by the Graf Spee, and, most recently, the night attack from the I-201 Submarine from Toumai.

Misaki Akeno, the Harekaze's Captain, even announced it in their conference room to everyone aboard the Harekaze earlier. Including the German girl that helped them during the night battle.

All things were well until very bleak news was broadcasted in the open channel was intercepted by the ship's Sonar Operator.

" **The renegade ship, Harekaze hull designation Y467, has been confirmed to have attacked the I-201 Submarine from Toumai High. The I-201 sank, the students inside the I-201 lost with all hands."**

"What!?" exclaimed the Torpedo Officer Irizaki Mei, "They've attacked us first! And they've got one fact wrong, we didn't sink the sub! They've even resurfaced, right!?"

The rant was deliberately ignored when the ship's Secretary, Nosa Kokou, continued.

" **Additionally, in light of this grim news, the principal from Toumai High has officially declared 'unrestricted submarine warfare' on the Harekaze. Effectively sortieing every Submarine and seaworthy vessels on that school with the order to sink the Harekaze with all hands."**

Everyone, inside the Harekaze's bridge, was left speechless at the news. The principal of Toumai High has declared war on them. Akeno was too shocked to register what it all meant.

Munetani Mashiro, the Deputy-Captain of the Harekaze, could be seen as having a look of horror. Just a few hours ago they were relieved of the good news, and now, the bad news was coming in _hard._

"This can't be true." remarked the German girl that came to the ship's bridge who had just heard the news, "We all saw the submarine, we all know we didn't sink it. So why? Why would they accuse us of sinking a submarine that we ran away as soon as they resurface? It doesn't make any sense."

Kokou, although being the imaginative girl she is, did not do her usual antics. She only did it to lighten the mood. This time, however, the loss of life should not be taken lightly, so she stayed silent.

The Deputy-Captain's thoughts were swirling in countless of "what-ifs" on how the sub was sunk.

 _Just things couldn't get any worse than this._ She thought as she contemplated on what they should do.

Contact the principal, her mother, that they weren't the ones that sunk the I-201 and that they were accused of. Or, risk it all, and investigate on their own.

"Captain, I think we should-"

_**BOOM!** _

Screams reverberated throughout the Harekaze.

The explosion rocked the Destroyer, alarms blaring for the ship's DCT (Damage Control Team) to take the necessary procedures of containing further damages on the ship.

"What was that!?" Shiretoko Rin, Chief Navigation Officer and Helmswoman of the Harekaze cried. Tears threatening to spill out of her eyes at the recent explosion.

Snapping out of her thoughts due to the explosion, Akeno then heard Chief Engineer Officer, Yanagawa Maron, shouted from the tube that communicated the Engine room.

" _Engine room is heavily flooding! A large 14 cm hole has opened up from starboard to port, and the engine room is heavily flooding! I repeat a large 14 cm hole has opened up from starboard to port, and the engine room is heavily flooding"_

"WHAT!?" Deputy-Captain Munetani shouted, "How could this have happened!?"

First the grim news and now _this._ Her misfortune of luck must've affected the ship as a whole if the explosion weren't any indication.

" _Submarine spotted! 60 degrees starboard, distance 3,000 meters!"_ the Harekaze's eyes, Noma Mayumi, reported.

Every bridge personnel, including the captain, was able to snap back to reality when the explosion rocked the ship, immediately went to the bridge's starboard.

"They've already found us!?" Rin exclaimed in fright at the sight of the submarine.

"It's an unknown submarine." Wilhelmina Braunschweig Ingelner Friedeburg, or simply known as Mina, stated, "The mass is too large, it's too heavily armed, and has a superstructure that it's impossible to know which nation it belongs to."

"I've tried searching it," Kokou adds in," it doesn't match any logs on which school the submarine belongs to. Judging by its look, it just has a standard displacement of 6,600 short tons, an armament of 14 cm. A 60-caliber cannon by the looks of it. Eight forward torpedo tubes. Three twin-mounted, and a single-mount 40 mm rapid-fire guns." she had a look of horror, "This is the largest and most heavily armed unrecorded submarine ever! Its cannon alone has a range of 20,000 m, and from this distance alone it can over-penetrate and sink the Harekaze!"

"If they were _that_ hell-bent on sinking us, we're doomed!"

_**BOOM!** _

" _Impact! 60 degrees port, distance 3,000 meters! Another Submarine spotted!"_

" _The second turret is destroyed!_

_"Fire has started to spread!"_

" _The rice cooker is completely broken!"_

"There are more of them!?"

_**BOOM!** _

_**BOOM!** _

" _Double impact! Two more submarines spotted! One at 0 degrees starboard and the other at 180 degrees in the same direction, each at the distance of 3,000 meters!"_

" _Forward and aft turrets are destroyed!"_

" _Extinguishing fire at the live ammunition room!"_

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" screamed the Navigation Officer.

"Aye." the soft-spoken Artillery Officer, Tama, replied.

Mashiro turned to the ship's captain, Akeno, "Captain, your orders?"

Akeno could not reply. Even if she did, there were no options left to use.

With all of the turrets destroyed, they could not open fire. They've run out of torpedoes. They've used their last depth charge from the recent night battle. And now, with all the engines destroyed, they could not escape.

Even if their engines were untouched by the attack, they still could not escape. Especially with the thought that there are more submarines out there if they rush ahead with more waiting for them.

They were completely trapped. With no way out.

It was a complete checkmate.

"Captain..." Mashiro called out softly, feeling hopeless at the sight of her captain with tears spilling out from her eyes with the fact that she couldn't do anything about the situation.

"I'm sorry everyone." she finally uttered, her tone was one that gave up hope as she sobbed, "I've let you all done. If only I know this beforehand, we could've gotten away safely. I'm a failure of a captain."

Everyone inside the bridge could only look at their captain with an "it's not your fault". They too had no idea that this would happen, no one could be blamed for this.

Mina kept an analytic look, trying to figure out who owned these submarines that didn't even show any shred of information that could be found on the web.

 _It's almost as if they didn't exist until now._ The German Deputy-Captain of the Graf Spee thought.

"How could this have happened!?" Mashiro shouted, "How could they be able to sneak up on us without us knowing!? Have they been waiting for us in this spot in this entire ocean!? How could have this even be possible!?"

It both frustrated and irked her to an unbelievable degree. With 4 submarines training their cannons at them, all they could do is nothing.

That is until they heard a beeping sound from the ship's telecommunication system behind.

Wiping away her tears, Akeno quickly went and picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _Hmm? A young girl's voice?"_ the voice of a man, likely near his 30s, wondered before clearing his throat, _"Tell me, is this the Harekaze? If so, are you the ship's captain?"_

"Yes, this is the Harekaze!" her voice lit up, a feeling of hope rising within her, "And yes, I'm the ship's Captain, Misaki Akeno from the Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School! And we need help!"

" _Misaki... Akeno..."_ the speaker uttered her name slowly, before answering _"Very well, if you're the ship's captain, then you have either two options to follow."_

"...What options...?" she asked, a dreadful feeling replacing her earlier hope.

" _First, surrender to us now and you will live."_ what!? _"Second, continue to show any sort of resistance and we will undoubtedly sink your ship with all hands."_

The voice was deathly calm, like someone with a cold-heart lacking any sort of sympathy. That alone scared her.

"Who are you?" she asked, fear had already taken a hold on her heart, her body shaken to its core.

" _Ah, it seems I've forgotten to introduce myself. I am Rear-Admiral Akito, Commander of the 18-Submarine Task Force, I-400, of the Combined High Seas Fleet. Now, which should you choose, live or die? You choose, Captain Misaki of the Harekaze."_

* * *

**Earlier.**

Rear-Admiral Misaki Akito, a man near his 30s, was not the deathly calm monster the Harekaze's captain had heard between each other.

He was a relatively calm man, with an analytical perception of everything around him.

His tactics involved, by using the I-400-class Submarines Anti-Radar and Sonar Coating, to often intercept and hunt down regarding assignment's targets.

He's incredibly adept at using every submarine that has a 14 cm/60 naval gun to his advantage. As displayed earlier when he ordered four submarines (I-401, I-402, I-403, and I-404) to shoot their 14 cm guns at four specific targets.

Three of the Harekaze's Main guns, and its engine room.

His plan had gone eerily well. He was surprised that it even worked at a believable level.

However, he knew things would not go down this easily.

He ordered four more submarines of the same class to submerge and strike the Harekaze at the distance of 1,500 m with all of their torpedoes trained on the Destroyer ship.

Meanwhile, his flagship - the I-400 - and the rest of the Submarines were at a distance of 30,000 meters east away from the Harekaze to launch their M6A2 Seirans if the Destroyer has any sort of cards left in its metaphorical sleeves.

He doubts if there is anything inside that ship has a secret trump card.

The Rear-Admiral remembered from his time in the previous world they were transported to previously that possessed magic. Although reports were vague, it confirms the power of the world they were transported to before this world.

Akito remained cautious of this development. Especially with the probability that this alternate Earth has magic that was unknown to them.

But he decided to contact the Harekaze's telecommunications systems using the radio.

With the correct frequency, he should be able to contact the ship with his flagship's radio alone.

With that in mind, he decided to make the call.

"Are you sure about this, Rear-Admiral, sir?" the I-400's Radio Operator asked "I mean, what if they decided to use their trump card via some sort of secret powerful magic? Is this worth it to take the risk, sir?"

Akito nodded "I'm sure, Operator. I doubt they have even remotely had powerful magic on their side if their lack of adequate responses were any indication."

"...Very well, sir. We should be able to contact the ship with a few seconds."

After a few seconds, the call was received.

" _Hello?"_

"Hmm? A young girl's voice?" he wondered, honestly surprised that the one who answered him was a young girl.

"Tell me, is this the Harekaze? If so, are you the ship's captain?" he asked, wondering if he is contacting the same ship he ordered to shot down all of its main turrets and its engines.

" _Yes! This is the Harekaze!"_ he heard her voice lit up with hope, Akito blinked his eyes at the response, _"And yes, I'm the ship's captain, Misaki Akeno from the Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School! And we need help!"_

"Misaki... Akeno..." he slowly uttered the name of the young girl who turned out to be the Harekaze's captain.

The Rear-Admiral regains his composure, and calmly replied, "Very well, if you're the ship's captain, then you have either two options to follow."

" _...What options...?"_

He wondered if he and this girl were related somehow?

"First, surrender to us now and you will live. Or second, continue to show any sort of resistance and we undoubtedly sink your ship with all hands."

His verdict was clear, his conditions were hard to choose.

If they decided to pick the first option, then he would personally come to their ship via transportation from the Seirans.

If they chose the second, then he would sink the ship regardless of the possibility that he and the girl were related by blood.

If her family name was any indication, to begin with.

" _Who are you?"_

He could hear the fear emanating from her voice alone.

"Ah, it seems I've forgotten to introduce myself. I am Rear-Admiral Akito, Commander of the 18-Submarine Task Force, I-400, of the Combined High Seas Fleet" he replied, "Now, which should you choose, live or die? You choose, Captain Misaki of the Harekaze."


	3. M6A2 Seiran Kai

_Choose wisely, Captain Misaki. Otherwise, it would decide the fate of you and your entire crew._

Akeno could not believe her eyes when the man, Akito, a Rear-Admiral and Commander of a Submarine Task Force, was offering her.

At first, she thought it was a call from someone who heard her and the rest of crew's silent pleas for help in this seemingly hopeless pickle of a situation.

Imagine her hope rose up within her when she heard an unexpected ring on the Harekaze's radio. She first thought help was on their way.

But, to her dismay and horror, it was the commander of the Task Force of Submarines that threatened to sink the Harekaze was the one who called her.

His offer was simple to understand. Surrender and they will live, or show any sign of resistance and they will die.

She never heard such a person who could easily order an execution. In fact, not even the Blue Mermaids could deliver such a verdict without consulting any of their High Command for orders.

Noticing that her Captain was in silence, Mashiro called out.

"Captain, what's wrong?"

"Shiro-chan," Akeno weakly uttered, "What should I do?"

Mashiro looked at her captain's eyes, and she could easily tell what was wrong.

"Who was it?" she asked, wanting to know who contacted her captain to be this scared.

"The Commander of the Submarines that we've encountered." she replied hopelessly.

"What!?" she exclaimed in shock, clearly not expecting this.

"Yes, it's true. He says that we have two choices, we either surrender to them get us captured or resist them and they will sink us. That's what their Commander says."

"That's absurd! Didn't the Maritime Safety Support Department say 'sink them if they offer any resistance', did they!?"

"You're right, then..."

"We'll surrender peacefully, it's our safest bet that we could offer."

"B-But, wouldn't we get ourselves to jail!?" Rin cried, not wanting to stay in a cold cell for who knows when.

"Maybe," Mashiro says, "But, if we're going to get ourselves captured by the authorities, we might as well tell them the real truth that we didn't commit mutiny _and_ sink the I-201. By the way, who was it that contacted you and which Department he came from?"

"Well, he didn't tell which Department he came from, but he did say that he's a Rear-Admiral."

"A Rear-Admiral!? You mean to tell me that a Rear-Admiral is leading these Submarines!?"

"Yes," she answered in surprise, "Why? Is it a bad thing?"

"Of course it is! A Rear-Admiral is a commissioned naval officer who ranks above a Commodore and below a Vice Admiral! Most countries' naval forces often employ these officers in task forces that they see fit to lead depending on their level of expertise on which naval vessels they're good at! And you're telling me that those submarines out there are led by a flag officer who is senior to a Commodore in terms of rank and experience!?"

Akeno hung her head in shame as she answered, "Yes..."

The Harekaze's Deputy-Captain let out an exasperated sigh, "Regardless of which navy he's from, we should answer that we surrender peacefully with no resistance. You got that, Captain?"

"Yes, I'll answer him as soon as I can."

Fortunately, throughout the whole exchange, Akeno put the radio on hold before steeling herself to admit surrender.

"Rear-Admiral Akito, we-"

" _Hold it,"_ he suddenly interrupted Akeno, _"We've received a wire from Taiho that a fleet of 18 ships, most likely from Toumai High, are heading towards your position at a speed of 30 knots. ETA twenty minutes."_

"Eh?"

" _I apologize for the interruption, Captain Misaki. But, I've received orders from Admiral Yamamoto to intercept and sink those ships until Vice Admirals Takagi Takeo and Nishimura Shoji's Fleet will arrive. The Harekaze will be under our protection, until then, good luck."_

"Wait, I don't under-"

With that, the transmission was cut off before Akeno could ask for more information.

"What happened?" Mina asked, finally uttered a word since the Rear-Admiral had contacted them.

"...He says that he received orders from his superior, Admiral Yamamoto. His orders were to 'intercept and sink the approaching ships' until two fleets, each led by a Vice Admiral, will arrive here."

"...Would those ships belonged to Toumai High, perchance?"

"He says it was likely they belong to those school. Why, Mi-chan?"

"I don't know." the German girl answered, "But I have a feeling that these submarines were facing aren't ordinary by any means."

As soon as she said those words, the starboard personnel called out.

" _The submarines! They're opening their large superstructures!"_

"What!?"

Those were the collective response of the entire bridge as they went to the closest area near the bridge.

What they saw, surprised them.

Located approximately amidships on the top-deck of the submarine, the cylindrical superstructure, 31 meters long and 3.5 in diameter, revealed to have an access door.

And out came the object that surprised them.

The object in question was foreign to them, with a length of nearly 12 meters, with wings spanning about 12 meters after unfolding, it was four and a half meters tall. Below, it carried an object that was extremely familiar to those riding on ships, a torpedo.

Wondering why such a foreign object existed, the sound of a piston engine roared in existence was soon heard as they saw the object launched what was seemed to be launched by a catapult as it flew the air carrying the torpedo with it.

They've seen firsthand, it was impossible to deny what they saw.

Heavier-than-air flight. A technological feat deemed impossible by the standards of this mostly sunken world. Telling this tale may as well dismiss them as insane.

But, here, they saw it. A technological marvel, a revolutionary concept of flight that makes their current use of lighter-than-air flight obsolete in any possible way.

Soon, after the first one flew, two more followed suit. Each were thrown in same manner as the first.

It took them only five minutes for all three to be in the air.

Like a flock of birds, they circled around the Harekaze in the are before nine more were seen to have flown by the same four submarines.

Around the same time, four more submarines appeared below the surface of the ocean. Each having a distance of 1,500 meters from the Harekaze.

And like the submarines before them, they've flown the same heavier-than-flight objects carried inside them within the same five-minute timeframe.

Now, 24 of these heavy flying objects were now in the air. Circling around the Harekaze like the birds in the air.

" _Contact! Thirty more fliers spotted, 180 degrees starboard, distance 10,000 meters! Rapidly closing in!"_

"There's more of them!?" cried Mei in amazement, seeing more and more of the heavier-than-air craft from the bridge alone.

"How could this be possible?" asked the Deputy-Captain, "No one has ever made heavier-than-air craft before in recorded history, even before the world's slide into land subsidence!"

"You're right, Munetani-san." replied Mina, "No one has ever made heavier-than-air craft, but, the re many questions that needed answers, who made them? How capable are they? Which country does these aircraft and submarines belonged to? And why was it not revealed in recent history about the existence of technological marvel?"

"How should I know that!? Even if I did, I don't know all of the answers!"

"Shiro-chan is right, we don't know everything, but I think these guys knows what they are doing!."

"You're too trusting, Captain. But, since they're no longer attacking us, I think it's safe to say we're off the hook, for know."

" _Fliers are now 3,000 meters above sea level!"_

"Amazing." uttered Tama the soft-spoken Artillery Officer.

Kokou nodded in response, "Yeah. They're amazing."

Looking from the bridge, all 54 of the submarine-launched aircraft soon went to the direction where the supposed fleet of 18 ships from Toumai High were at.

All was well, until-

" _The radio is jammed!"_ reported the Harekaze's Radio Operator.

"EHHH!?"

* * *

"Vice-Principal, there's an incoming message from a patrol ship. From: Fifth Squad, Ship Two. To: The Flagship, Aotsuki. Harekaze discovered. Attempts to contact them on the radio, but no response. The beacon response is also off, so it's likely that they're suffering electrical failure, including the radio."

"So we've found them. The brats that dared to kill our students."

The Vice-Principal was usually a calm man, in fact, one of the students from Toumai High usually refer to him as the one of the laidback type of instructors.

However, his current expression wasn't the calmest of types.

Ever since he heard the news that the Harekaze had sunk the I-201 Submarine with all hands, it pisses him off that a bunch of school girls - who were believed to be accused of committing mutiny - were the ones who sunk the submarine with all of Toumai High's precious students inside that sub.

They were going to avenge them. For their parents, and their school.

"Vice-Principal, if I may allow to ask, if the Harekaze really were the ones who sunk the I-201 would it easier to assume that someone hijacked the destroyer and taken the students there captive?"

"What makes you think of that?"

"It's just... Strange, sir. Yokosuka Marine Girls High School are known to be the most peaceful school throughout Japan, and to think they commit mutiny and sank a student ship is too far-fetched of a story.

"So, you're trying to tell me, the girls inside the Harekaze are innocent and someone had taken them captive and hijacked the ship?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm..." the Vice-Principal contemplate for a bit before making an answer.

"Regardless who is innocent or not, we have orders from the Principal to sink the Harekaze. We can ask the survivors for answers on whether or not they commit mutiny and sunk the I-201."

"...Of course, sir."

"Now, what is our current distance between us and the Harekaze?" he asked, noticing the small ship from the bridge.

"About 7,500 meters, sir. With our current speed, we should arrive to their current location within 8 minutes."

"Good, if they show any resistance, sink them. In any case, I prefer they would just surrender now and taken custody by the authorities. Killing girls leaves a bad taste in my month."

"Acknowledge order, sir-"

_**BOOM!** _

_**BOOM!** _

_**BOOM!** _

_**BOOM!** _

" _Ships Two, Five, Eight, and Nine have been hit! All of their decks are on fire! Unidentified flying objects overhead!"_

"What!?"

_**BOOM!** _

" _Ship Three has been hit by a torpedo! She is now sinking!"_

_**BOOM!** _

" _Ships Seven, and Ten have their magazines exploded! They are now sinking!"_

Multiple explosions were soon heard.

"What the hell is going on!?"

He shouted, but he was soon met a plethora of reports from the rest of the fleet.

" _Ships Sixteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen have been hit by torpedoes! They're sinking!"_

" _Ships Twelve to Fifteen have their decks on fire! Crew abandoning their respective ships!"_

" _Ships Four and Five opening fire on unidentified flying objects but their bridge were met with heavy 13mm rapid-fire guns before they were hit by a torpedo and sunk!"_

Splashes were then seen from the right.

" _Ship Eleven has been hit! Confirmed, 5.5 inch splashes! Eight submarines spotted at 180 degrees starboard, distance 3,000 meters!"_

" _We're being annihilated! AGHHH!"_

Another explosion was heard, the signals from Ships Two to Eighteen were lost.

"How could this have happen!?"

"I don't know, sir! Radar isn't picking up their signals! It's almost as if they're not being registered on the database! Our guidance systems aren't responding!"

_**BOOM!** _

" _5.5 Inch hit the decks! Fires threatening to spread! Engine rooms is heavily flooding! Sealing watertight compartments!"_

"What are these monstrosities?"

That was the Vice-Principal's last thoughts before a 250 kg bomb hit the bridge.

* * *

The M6A2 Seiran Kai is a submarine-launched attack floatplane, designed by Aichi, to fulfill the role of the Submarine Aircraft Carrier, the I-400-class Submarines.

Powered by a powerful Aichi Atsuta 32 piston engine, which allows 1,800 hp for take-off. Thus increasing the speed of the attack floatplane and making it a fairly fast floatplane for attack role.

Armed with a cabin-mount 13mm machine gun, with a payload of one Type 91 Model 3 Torpedoes - designed to penetrate battleship armor - or two 250 kg general-purpose bombs, or one 850 kg armor-piercing bomb which can penetrate 40mm deck armor.

In the attack on the Toumai High Fleet, they were divided into three groups.

The first group, carrying Type 91 Aerial Torpedoes each, were numbered 18 in total.

The second group, carrying two 250 kg bombs each, they were numbered the same as above.

The third group, carrying one 850 kg armor-piercing bombs each, were numbered the same as the first and second group.

There were 54 M6A2 Dive-Torpedo Floatplane Bombers in total.

All of them were piloted by highly-trained pilots who had undergo extreme flight drills - on stormy days, freezing nights, and hot noons - during the five-year-long isolation period the Empire of Japan experienced when they first transported to another world prior to this world.

According to the information that they've acquired from the captives, there were no heavier-than-air craft in this world.

As a result, there were no AA Radars to detect them despite being a relatively advanced world in the early 21st century. That was their biggest disadvantage.

Added with the fact that their armor is much thinner compared to armor thickness of the IJN destroyers - the captives claimed that modern warships traded armor for speed - which surprised them the most.

Using the advantages of the Anti-Radar and Sonar coating of the I-400-class Submarines possessed and the use of aircraft with experienced pilots to their fullest potential en masse. They've completely annihilated an entire fleet of modern warships with a surprise attack.

There were no losses among the Seiran Kokutai.

It was a complete surprise attack that annihilated all 18 state-of-the-art warships that only instructors of Toumai High were allowed to have.

And it took them a grand total of four minutes to annihilate a modern fleet.

It was both a miracle, and a decisive victory for Task Force I-400.

It was a decisive victory that shook the world.

* * *

"No way..."

"How could this be..."

"I love firing and all, but, that's too much for my liking."

"Tama-chan, I'm scared."

"Aye."

Those were the collective reactions of the Harekaze girls, including those inside the engine room, who completely stopped the flooding.

They were not aware of the advantages that heavier-than-air craft possessed, nor they knew the constant training drills that made the pilots formidable forces.

It was, by all means and purposes, a massacre.

Akeno looked at shock and horror at the burning ships of Toumai High's fleet of instructor ships, which were state-of-the-art warships, and the sound of the resulting explosion that came from their magazines.

This scene looked hell on earth.

The monstrosities known as heavier-than-air craft have completely annihilated all of those ships which undoubtedly comes an unbelievable cost.

The eight submarines were rounding up survivors and taking them as "Prisoners of War".

On 10:00, two battleships, four heavy cruisers, five light cruisers, and twenty-three destroyers; can be seen on the horizon.

Now, what fate does the Harekaze has when facing these overwhelming odds?


	4. The New World's Gibraltar

The Takagi-Nishimura Combined Fleet has a combined force of 34 ships.

Two of which were the Fusō-class Battleships.

Built between the years 1912-1917, they were Japan's first Dreadnought Battleships. In 1915, Fusō was considered by her time of completion as the "most powerfully armed battleship in the world," and by 1922, Yamashiro - second ship of the Fusō-class - became the first battleship in the IJN to successfully launch aircraft.

However, by the eve of the Second World War arrived, these Dreadnoughts were considered obsolescent and were placed in reserve as training duty or troop transport, and neither seen action in the early years of the war.

But, after the mysterious transfer of the entirety of the Japanese Empire, these battleships were both placed as the main test bed for future upgrades during the five-year-long isolation policy issued by Emperor Showa in mid-June 1942 in the same month of their transfer.

These upgrades involves new machinery that would allow the new highly-powered water-tube boilers that will soon power battleships up to an astounding 158,000 kW worth of energy. It was directly inspired that the way the Americans had done to their warships during the Interwar Period was they focused on speed based on the limitations imposed by the Washington Naval Treaty.

The Fusō-class, being the first to be powered such machinery, was tested during trials that they can achieve high speeds weighing only 40,000 long tons.

However, problems arose by having a ridiculously fast battleship as high speed turns would risk these ships to accidentally overturn when the crew isn't careful enough.

To combat this, Naval Architects decided to reconstruct and modernize these pre-Jutland Dreadnoughts by having an increase in armor, higher caliber guns, torpedo bulges, and new sensors and processing systems. As a result, these Dreadnoughts weighed 61,000 long tons at full load. And compared to their previous armor, they are capable of withstanding 14-inch shells from their own guns.

The Fusō-class were rearmed with a 60-caliber 14-inch gun, a definite upgrade from her previous armament that allows the shells reach with a greater maximum range, increase in muzzle velocity, and better penetration power.

Although it was designated as a 60-caliber gun, it was by all means as a mere diversion as the Intelligence Department were stricken with paranoia when they discovered that their ciphers were cracked and all methods of deception were taken to the next level during the five-year-long isolation period that began in mid-1942.

Ise-class up to the Yamato-class Battleships were no exception and their main armaments were designated as 60-calibers when, in truth, they were all 50-calibers. And their accuracy were further enhanced by the new Fire-Control Systems with a significant improvement over all possible aspects than their outdated counterpart, the Type 94 FCS (Fire-Control Systems).

Their secondary armaments consists of the slightly outdated Type 3 12.7cm/56 caliber gun which is heavier but more reliable, and much more effective dual-purpose gun than the previous Type 98 10cm/65 caliber guns used on the Taiho-class Aircraft Carrier, the Ōyodo, and the Akizuki-class Destroyers. All of which were refitted by the aforementioned Type 3s.

They're also equipped with the Type 5 40 mm AA gun which is highly more effective than the previous Type 96 25 mm AA gun which the latter was infamously known for its unreliability against faster modern aircraft.

And with the Type 5 20 mm Twin-mounted AA Guns as their Light Armament against aircraft significantly improved their chances as well.

Learning lessons from this, the other battleships, the Ise-class up to the Yamato-class battleships, were installed by the same engines used on the Fusō-class and test trials had seen them performing excellent maneuvers at high speeds and such they were refitted in the same way as the Fusō-class.

However, the Fusō-class were the first aviation battleships

Together, these battleships had taken the main beacon of the technological advances made by the Empire of Japan during the five years of their transfer to the New World and the most prestigious ships ever constructed by Japan alone.

These two battleships were accompanied by all four of the Takao-class Heavy Cruisers, which were refitted a new 20cm/50 caliber guns that was major improvement over their previous main guns as the next-gen naval guns, the Type 3 Dual-Purpose Guns, and the Type 5 AA guns. Their previous engines were replaced by the newer and more powerful engines.

Following the Heavy Cruisers are five of the six Nagara-class Light Cruisers whom have gained significant upgrades.

They were further escorted with 23 of the 32 Shimakaze-class Destroyers, all of which enjoyed a complexity design and all had been built in years 1942 up to the year 1948.

These ships were under the commands of Vice Admirals Takagi Takeo and Nishimura Shoji of the Combined Nishimura-Takagi Fleet or otherwise known as Task Force D.

With that in mind, the reaction of the Harekaze girls was reasonably expected when they saw the battleship Yamashiro from their school albeit with a different design than what they saw during the entrance ceremony.

"Shiro-chan," Akeno began, "Does the Yamashiro look awfully different than what was seen back in school?"

The ship's Deputy-Captain shook her head, "No, she does not. In fact, her designs pales in comparison of the Yamashiro that we're seeing right now."

Akeno meekly nodded in wordless agreement seeing an aircraft launched from the Yamashiro.

Although the looks different in comparison of the ones that annihilated the Toumai faculty fleet, she couldn't help but feel helpless seeing that heavier-than-air craft could move at extreme speeds that are arguably ten times the speed than most ships from other schools could ever hope to achieve.

What did they do to gain such a technological advancement in this mostly sunken world?

Those were thoughts of both Misaki Akeno and Munetani Mashiro as the man wearing white uniform with a insignia on his sleeve, collar, and shoulders showing his rank.

It was the Commander of the task force of submarines that cornered the Harekaze and the man who was also their captor.

"Surprised, Captain Misaki and Deputy-Captain Munetani?" he greeted them politely showing an amused look at the girls reaction of the Navy Type 4 Reconnaissance Seaplane Zuiun, or simply called Aichi E16A3 for short.

Both of them looked at him for a moment and slowly nodded.

"Yes, we are quite surprised to see a heavier-than-air craft being flown from a battleship, sir." was the textbook reply from Mashiro.

In response, Rear-Admiral Akito gave a small chuckle and said.

"Good to hear that, Deputy-Captain. Are you aware of a type of aircraft known as a Reconnaissance Floatplane is?"

Mashiro shook her head, "No, sir. I'm not aware of such type. What does it do Rear-Admiral?" she queried.

Although she expected a cryptic answer from the Rear-Admiral. Instead, she was met a chuckle.

"Ho, curious are we, Deputy-Captain?" he said as he replied, "Anyways, like its namesake, it can perform reconnaissance, obviously. It helps most capital ships to spot targets that are beyond the range scope of their rangefinders. And to further support that role, they are equipped with built-in radars from the time of their constructions. They're often been called as Zuiun Kai San as they are capable of carrying a single 250 kg bomb for roles if they want to support the fleet. If they have permission from the Captain of the ship they're from of course."

Mashiro widened her eyes at the information blatantly given at her and her captain, who was also surprised by the role of the aircraft. Nonetheless, Mashiro decided to use this to gain further information.

"Then, the 'floatplanes' that were launched from your submarines, what are they called?"

"Well, if we're going in by names, they're called Seirans. For their roles, they're called Attack Floatplanes specifically designed to be launched from the large submarines you saw earlier as well as carry bombs and torpedoes, their role is to strike from above and swoop in with their payloads. You definitely saw them action earlier, did you?"

Both Mashiro and Akeno nodded, seeing firsthand of what the Seirans are capable of.

"Furthermore," Rear-Admiral Akito continued, "The difference from the Zuiun and the Seiran are their respective roles. They can only do what they are designed to do and what the pilots were trained for. Of course, there are others that far surpasses them in both performance and roles."

"...What?"

The daughter of the Principal of Yokosuka Girls' Marine School uttered in shock, not expecting that there are more of the impossible heavier-than-air craft used by these men.

"You don't know? As expected," Akito remarked before turning to Akeno, "Captain Misaki, do you remember the message I spoke to you about earlier? Before we launched our Seirans."

"Yes, something called receiving a wire from Taiho, I think." Akeno replied, before realization dawned over her, "Don't tell me..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, she knew she couldn't.

After all, the wire that the Rear-Admiral received was from the aircraft that was superior to both the Seiran and the Zuiun.

"Yes," he answered with confirmation, "The aircraft launched from the ship Taiho was called Saiun. An aircraft that is nearly three-fourth faster than both the Zuiun and the Seiran. The fastest reconnaissance aircraft ever produced. And, going by knots as the basis of speed measurement, they can go with a maximum speed of 330 knots with a cruising speed of 210 knots."

Mashiro could not believe her ears when the man, Rear-Admiral Akito, had blatantly said of the performance of the Saiun. Its cruising speed was nearly six times faster than the Harekaze at full speed, even the cruising speed is ridiculously much faster as well.

_The only thing that can outpace them are missiles._

Mashiro thought, knowing full well how dangerously fast and powerful missiles were when used by the hands of professionals. Especially those from navies around the world as well as the Blue Mermaids.

"Hmm?" she heard the Rear-Admiral hum and the sound of a large turret turning.

"...What are they doing?"

She thought out loud. The A gun of the frontal main guns of the Yamashiro turning portside. Raising one of its two barrel turrets in a 44 degrees angle. And...

**Boom!**

The shot was fired, leaving a trail as the shell flew at speeds expected of a high-caliber naval gun into shooting whatever they were aiming at.

"Sir!"

The three turned around, and saw a man who slightly younger than the Rear-Admiral then informed them with haste.

"Air-Search Radar from the Yamashiro detected a small, slow moving object at 16,000 meters. Captain Muramasa was given a direct order from Vice Admiral Nishimura Shoji to shoot down the incoming aerial object. It was most likely a drone like the ones the captives described of, sir."

"I see..."

The man commented when a burst of hot shrapnel of the Type 3 Incendiary Shrapnel Shell Kai was seen in the distance. And the effects it produced was like a fireworks display.

"So pretty." Mashiro heard her Captain commenting at the display. Though she had to admit, it looked pretty.

"What was that?" she queried the Rear-Admiral. Wanting to know what was that.

"A dedicated AA Shell. Designed to have a large lethal radius than the standard HE AA round to shoot down any flying object."

He explained in a manner that Mashiro did not understand completely. Though having a vague sense that it was used against their "aircraft" of some kind.

"What else did Vice-Admiral Nishimura told you about?"

Mashiro's thoughts were cut off as the commander of the submarines asked the slightly younger man. But the man replied immediately.

"We've received word that Okinawa and several other bases were transported in this world as well." he informed the Rear-Admiral which the latter was surprised of the news, "Admiral Yamamoto had ordered that Vice Admirals Takagi Takeo and Nishimura Shoji were to take their fleets and head to the 'New World's Gibraltar' immediately after you had captured the Harekaze. He also said to bring the captured POW along as well. The rest of the Combined High Seas Fleet are heading towards there after receiving the news as of now. Operation Setting Sun had begun, sir"

_New World's Gibraltar? Operation Setting Sun? What are they talking about_

The Deputy-Captain of the Harekaze wondered. Her eyes trailed at the back Rear-Admiral as he went with the man when as she saw him leaving. Not once he had looked back but the daughter of the principal of her school will soon come face-to-face which thought in the realm of the most wildest of imaginations.

* * *

The New World's Gibraltar.

The it was the name given by the Imperial Japanese High Command when they had evaluated the island of Okinawa's strategic importance in regard to their sudden transfer to the New World.

Being the closest Japanese land to any nations of the New World, particularly to the Kingdom of Louria and the Papardia Empire. The island was designated as a Tier X strategic importance, the only territories that have the exact importance are the Home Islands itself.

They've built multiple fortifications and defenses that encompasses the entire island. The airbases increased several times, so much though, the total aircraft they could theoretically store in the island was roughly about a thousand. With having an extensive system of numerous caves, bunkers, and tunnels that connected the entire island.

Not only that, there was a Garrison Army stationed in that island. They numbered about 200,000 thousand men including Armored Units, all of which were Type "A" Divisions and the state-of-the-art tanks and AFVs that Japan had managed to produce during the isolation period. And they were deployed to Okinawa.

But most of all, the island itself has enough ammunition and fuel to have the entire Combined Fleet to refuel and restock five times over which each sortie. It was hence that Okinawa was dubbed as the "New World's Gibraltar".

Such a strategic importance was too invaluable for Japan to loss as it had invested greatly in islands defenses. The defenses of that island was not defending the beaches but maximize enemy attrition.

The man responsible for these defenses were Field Marshal Kuribayashi Tadamichi. The man that performed many wargames, particularly at Iwo Jima, and had proven time and time again that his In-Depth Defensive doctrine was far superior to the ones that Imperial High Command had regarded as it's military doctrine.

Inspired of Kuribayashi's defensive doctrine, many commanders of their respective garrisons had taken themselves to follow Kuribayashi's example and began working on the islands and patches of the land that were likely to be invaded and not just every island they possessed.

Kuribayashi's defenses were soon to put to the test in the distant future...

* * *

In the Yokosuka Naval District where the school,the Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School, was located. A meeting was being held.

Munetani Mayuki, the school's principal and a former Blue Mermaid, was at a meeting between the council members of the Maritime Safety Support Department and the school's faculty staff.

The subject of the meeting was, of course, about Toumai's faculty fleet.

"Eighteen ships from Toumai High School faculty fleet have been annihilated!?"

When they first read the report, both faculty members and the rest Maritime Safety Support Department Council, initially had rejected the report that stated that all eighteen ships of Toumai High"s faculty fleet have been totally annihilated with four minutes.

It was naturally, of course. How could they believe such a ridiculous report that such an event hasn't existed before the Russo-Japanese War over a century ago when the IJN completely annihilated the Russian Baltic Fleet at the Battle of Tsushima. And that same naval battle took hours of that engagement to annihilate the Russians mind you.

However, firsthand reports of some of the survivors from the Aotsuki, who had managed to escape the ship when the bridge exploded and barely able to hide from the attackers, stated otherwise.

They say they were taken completely by surprise. Aircraft, which were heavier-than-air craft vehicles, swoop from the skies at speeds faster than they have anticipated.

Those heavy aircraft were capable of carrying a payload of 850 kg of bombs, as Ship Fifteen was hit directly from the deck, penetrating more than 40 mm of armor before exploding bringing some of their crew members to death. They've also been seen to carry torpedoes which was highly explosive to the point that one hit from them meant instant death.

When the remaining faculty fleet tried to retaliate, but the aircraft carried 13 mm guns that began firing on the bridge. Distracting them before being hit by a torpedo.

In that same report, submarines, far larger than what they were supposed to be, attacked them with their naval guns instead of their torpedoes. Resulting the sinking of the faculty fleet sent to find the Harekaze.

This report, however, had borderline as ridiculous. Such a destruction feat has never even heard of in recent memory. Even when the Kurushima was deployed against the pirates, and those were only boats not even considered as up-to-date with the modern sea vessels currently used by the Blue Mermaids and other countries' navies.

There was further news that support such an event.

"Principal! We have lost contact with the Hiei and the Choukai!"

"What!?"

"Yes, witnesses around the area where they last seen says they saw the Hiei and Choukai were attacked by what they seem to be heavier-than-air craft managing to sink both the Fast Battleship and the Heavy Cruiser with bombs and torpedoes. The same weapons that annihilated Toumai's faculty fleet."

"Were there any survivors?"

"One-tenth of the girls who were on both ships survived," he answered grimly. "Oddly, They say that they've remembered trying to shoot those aircraft down by using their ship's rapid-fire guns the best they could, but could not remember why though. But, according to the report, their rapid-fire guns were proven useless as they were too fast to have taken effective hits and with the decks exploding left and right along with torpedo blowing up. It resulted in the sinking of both ships."

The rest of the council were taken by surprise, this was indeed grim news that should be leaked to the public. It will cause panic in an unprecedented scale.

"Other than the Hiei and the Choukai, which ships were last seen?"

The answer came in the form of unprecedented shock.

"Maya, Isuzu, Natori, Amatsukaze, Isokaze, Tokitsukaze, as well as Germany's training exercise participant, Admiral Graf Spee. All witnesses reported they were all sank by combined Air and Naval Forces from the same people that we believe to operate these aircraft."

"That many? Which ships are still in operation?"

"Mamiya, Akashi, and Kazahaya. However, last we heard of them, they encountered a fleet of two Battleships, four Heavy Cruisers, five Light Cruisers, and twenty-three Destroyers threatening to sink them before their radio transmissions were cut off. Including the escort ships Akikaze, Hamakaze, and Maikaze. More ships to have been confirmed to encounter them were Nagara, Urakaze, Hagikaze, and Tanikaze. Who were also likely to have been sunk by them."

"It can't be... Are there any evidences to support this claim?"

The man nodded, "Yes. This is a footage taken by a drone from Ship Two of the Blue Mermaids Reconnaissance Fleet when they were searching for the Harekaze."

The screen began showing a large fleet towing what it seems to be the aforementioned ships who were in operation.

The classes of these ships were immediately recognized by the former Blumer

"Two Fusō-class Battleships, four Takao-class Heavy Cruisers, five Nagara-class Light Cruisers, twenty-three Shimakaze-class Destroyers?" uttered the Principal, before noticing the differences from the ships she knew and the one being shown.

Then, they saw the fleet's main guns pointing at the drone, and immediately open fire without hesitation.

From the footage, they witness the air exploding around the drone as it takes considerable damage before the screen went dark.

Seeing this, one of the council members of the Maritime Safety Support Department says.

"This is unlike we have ever seen before. Although, drones are easy to shoot down with the ship's rapid-fire guns, but from the main guns? This is an unprecedented discovery that they possessed special shells that seems to have the very purpose of shooting down anything that flies, it seems..."

"However," another council member spoke up, "Seeing this evidence, we can assume that the ships they have are similar to those from other schools. But I would like to mention that these ships, from the battleships to the light cruisers respectively, seemed to possess retractable cranes, a slightly larger displacement, and heavy rapid-fire armaments."

"Yes, you're right." another council member speaks in, "Though, that seems to be the case. We can assume that they're housing those same heavier-than-air type of craft that annihilated Toumai's faculty fleet, correct? Including the heavy rapid-fire armaments that seemed to have purposely-built for shooting down those aircraft."

"Yes, but the question is, how many do they actually have? Assuming they have five or more of those, depending on displacement, we can fairly guess that their use are similar to our drones. Albeit, much faster in comparison."

"By using your assumption as our basis, and the fact that a standard 5,000 short ton ships that the Blue Mermaids used for housing a single drone for reconnaissance and other roles. We can estimate that the battleships alone possessed at least five or six of those aircraft. Whereas the heavy and light cruisers, we can also assume that they can carry at least two and one of those aircraft respectively."

"By taking this into account seriously, that fleet alone possessed twenty aircraft presumably the same type that attacked the faculty fleet. However, this report contradicted the assuming amount as it stated that the faculty fleet was attacked not just twenty, but fifty-six of those aircraft. In short, the faculty fleet was outnumbered by three to one. Hence, the annihilation of the fleet within four minutes."

"Fortunately, we have managed to capture an image before the Aotsuki, the faculty fleet's flagship, was sunk."

With that, he showed the image of the I-400-class Submarine firing its 14cm/60 caliber gun.

Though they do not know the exact designation of the submarine, they knew it was a submarine without any doubt.

"Based on this image that we've captured alone, this submarine possessed three twin-mount, and one single-mount 40mm rapid-fire guns that looks exactly like the Bofors gun made from the Swedish arms manufacturer AB Bofors. The 14cm naval gun, however, is a type that I've never hoped to see in my lifetime to be mounted on a submarine. Usually, the caliber of the gun of that size is supposed to be around 40. And the submarine are more than double than their contemporaries in any nation. Even larger than Germany, arguably the leading nation in submarine warfare and technology, in terms of displacement and armament."

"Additionally, it has eight forward torpedo tubes, twice the amount a submarine should normally possess. Based on that alone, it torpedoes stored inside of that submarine is reasonably twice the amount stored in any submarine."

"Simply put, this submarine is the largest and deliberately the most armed out of all submarines recorded in our databases. However, for a submarine of that size not recorded is somewhat strange, don't you think?"

The rest of the council nodded in agreement. Seeing the submarine not recorded in any database, both classified and declassified, they admit that some sort of secret conspiracy was brewing. And they don't know what though.

"Regardless of the submarine not recorded in our files, but we must recognize that the people that are sailing these ships are threatening the peace the Blue Mermaids have been maintaining for many years. And these sailors had the gall to use outdated warships to not just mocking us, but outright sinking every ship, both modern and outdated ones! And to add more salt to the metaphorical wound, they cannot be detected by radar at all! Both those aircraft _and_ the ships themselves!"

Mayuki saw the councilmen nodding their heads. She had to admit, what they're facing now had used advanced stealth technology to not be detected by radar at all. If they hadn't, then they soon face the wrath of missile cruisers once they're within range of course.

She sighed, knowing the meeting would last an entire evening. A month at most.

_Mashiro. I hope you're okay._

She prayed, like any good mother would, for the sake of her daughter.


End file.
